Rock Steady
by Cocoalat Dream
Summary: This is a Days and Passions crossover
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
True Love Survives A Rock Steady Vibe. The intro to No Doubt's cd blared in the background.  
  
"Chloe are you ready? We really need to get to the airport or we're gonna miss our flight. You know I have to pick up Belle, Shawn and practically most of Salem High! So get a move on it!"  
  
"Coming Brady. We have to stop by my house to pick up my suitcase and stuff. I asked Nancy to pack it for me. All my clothes were out." Chloe turned off the stereo, gathered her belongings, and left with Brady.  
  
They got into his "hip and happening" vehicle and drove off.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay at your place. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No prob Diva, mi casa su casa."  
  
"Brady that was corny."  
  
He smiled and said, "I know."  
  
They arrived at the Black's penthouse. Belle and Shawn were waiting in the lobby.  
  
"Brady are you sure there's enough room in here?" Chloe asked looking in the backseat."Yeah it should be. I'll go in to get them." A few moments later Brady came out with Belle, Shawn and about ten different pieces of luggage, eight of which were Belle's.  
  
"Belle do you think you have enough stuff?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually I packed light." Belle replied. The two girls laughed. Brady and Shawn finished putting the bags in the back and climbed into the Jeep.  
  
"Tink, do we have to pick up anyone else?" Brady asked.  
  
"Well, Meems and Jason found a ride, Philip took the Titan jet, and everyone else has a ride so I guess we can head straight to the airport. I can't wait to get to Harmony! It seems like a nice place to visit."  
  
"Yeah I know. Brady and I are going to have a good time."  
  
"Excuse me? Chloe did you just say 'Brady and I'?"  
  
"She did Tink. We're what you call "dating" now." He smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. Belle squealed with delight and then started to scold them. "Chloe, how come you didn't tell me? I'm your BEST FRIEND! Brady I'm your SISTER! You are supposed to tell me FIRST." Brady laughed at Belle. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down Tink! We haven't told anyone."  
  
"Oh." Belle looked sheepish.  
  
"Here we are." Brady announced shifting the gear into park. "Chlo, do you think the car'll be safe if we left it in the lot? You know, the one for people traveling."  
  
"I'm sure it will."  
  
The four teens hopped out of the car and made their way to the gate. 


	2. Chapters 2-5

Chapter 2  
  
On the plane.  
  
Brady and Chloe sat together and so did Shawn and Belle.  
  
"Brady, where did you hear about Harmony? " Chloe asked.  
  
"I dunno. I think I read about it somewhere."  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering, where exactly is Harmony?"  
  
"Harmony is in." The captain interrupted. "You may now move freely about the cabin."  
  
"United States." Brady finished. Chloe still had no idea what state Harmony was in. 'Oh well it's not important.' "How long until we get there?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Not that long Diva. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Brady kissed her on the forehead.  
  
*****  
  
"Shawn I can't wait until we get there. I have very special plans for us." Belle said in her best seductive voice.  
  
"What kind of plans?" Shawn smiled at the thought.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." Belle giggled.  
  
Shawn bent down to kiss Belle. They made out.  
  
"Please Belle, tell me what kind of plans. It's killing me not knowing!"  
  
"I'm not telling." Belle shook her head, giggled and kissed Shawn.  
  
"Belle am I interrupting anything?" It was Mimi.  
  
"No Meems, what do you want." Belle replied with utter perkiness.  
  
"I need to tell you something. It's real important." Mimi was excited which made Belle excited too.  
  
"Okay Meems. Let's go over there." Belle pointed to a vacant set of seats. "Okay." And the two girls rushed over to the seats.  
  
"Okay, spill it."  
  
"Well today, Jase told me he loved me. I can't believe it!"  
  
"What did you say?" Belle squealed with anticipation.  
  
"I said 'I love you too.'" The two girls shrieked. Everyone on the plane turned around to look at them. "Sorry." They both said a little embarrassed. Then Chloe walked over. "Hey girls, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Jason told me he loved me."  
  
"That's great Meems!"  
  
"Chloe has some news of her own." Belle informed Mimi. Chloe gave her a  
  
Why-don't-you-shut-up look.  
  
"What? Is she and Philip getting back together?" Mimi joked.  
  
"Oh hell no! It's nothing of importance." Chloe said  
  
"Quiet down, some of Philip's friends are on this trip." Mimi warned.  
  
"I really don't care." This made Chloe angry. Brady saw the scene unfolding and knew exactly where it was heading. He came over.  
  
"Chlo, baby, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I miss something?" Mimi looked confused.  
  
"That's her news Meems, Chloe and Brady are dating now." Belle said pointing to Brady and Chloe who were still kissing.  
  
"That's not a really big surprise. Come on Belle, you could see this coming from a mile away. I think I'm gonna go back to Jase, he must miss me." Belle wave goodbye and went back to Shawn who was now sitting with Jan. Anger went rushing through Belle's entire body. 'She's not getting MY MAN!"  
  
****  
  
Chloe and Brady went back to their seats. Brady whispered, "Would you like to join the mile high club." In Chloe's ear. She giggled and replied, "I would love to." Brady got up and started to pull her arm. "Wait let me finish, BUT I can't." Chloe pulled him back into his seat.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"I made a promise to myself."  
  
"What kind of promise?"  
  
"One that.."  
  
"Will everyone please be seated. We are preparing to land in fifteen minutes," It was the captain again.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Chloe finished.  
  
"Okay." The two made out until the plane landed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The plane landed, the teens got their luggage and made their way onto the streets of Harmony. They had formed a small group, which consisted of Brady, Chloe, Belle, Shawn, Jan, Susan, Jason, Mimi, and Kevin. Brady was the eldest so he was the leader. "Well we need to get the hotel situation straighten out. I know we're gonna have two types of rooms, a boy's room and a girl's room, that's a given." Belle gave Brady a look and he returned it.  
  
"Now all we have to do is assign roommates. Okay humm. Chloe you can be with Belle. Jan with Susan. Mimi since you're the only one left you can be with Bell and Chloe." The three girls screamed "Slumber party!" and jumped around in a circle.  
  
"Now on to the boys." Brady continued." Philip can be with Jason, when he gets here."  
  
"I'm here." Philip walked over to the group.  
  
"Hey Philly." Jason greeted his friend.  
  
"Okay as I was saying, Uncle Phil you're with Jason and Shawn you're with me." Shawn gave Brady and uncertain grin. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Brady laughed. "Oh and Kevin you can be with Philip and Jason. Now on to the hotel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
After they all got checked in, the girls decided to have a night on the town.  
  
"Brady are you coming?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You want me to come Diva?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I always want to be around you."  
  
"Eww this is gross! Come Chlo!" Belle grabbed Chloe's arm. "Boys, we're going to get dressed and if you wanna come then you should too."  
  
After an hour of waiting the girls came back down. (The boys got ready in fifteen minutes.) Each girl came down the stairs by themselves, to make an entrance.  
  
Susan was first. She had on a lime green top and jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail. Mimi was next. She had on a red tank with low rider jeans that had red sequins on the legs and pockets. Her hair was in ringlets and shimmered with glitter. Jason was breathless. Next came Belle. She had on a pink baby tee, which showed off her midriff, hip hugger jeans and a denim jacket.  
  
"Wow! Belle you look good!"  
  
"Now Shawn, I look great!" Belle corrected him. After Belle came Chloe. She was wearing a tight baby blue baby tee and a denim mini skirt. Her flowing locks were left down. Every man in the lobby was breathless.  
  
"Chloe you look." Brady was left speechless. The green-eyed monster of jealousy showed up in Philip and he followed Brady and Chloe out of the lobby. Jan was last but no one else was left so she was pissed. Jan crossed her arms and left the lobby in a huff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The teens set off in an adventure to find a place to where all the teens went tot hang out.  
  
(A place like DotCom.). They ran across a lady in her late teens/early twenties with long, straight dark brown hair, from Hispanic descent and her fiancée. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, we're from out of town. Can you tell us were we could hang out."  
  
"Ethan, they want to go somewhere to hang out. What should we recommend? The Book café or the Book café? There aren't many hang outs in Harmony."  
  
"Well Theresa." Ethan stopped in the middle of his sentence. He saw Chloe and immediately was smitten. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ethan Winthrop and this is Theresa." He pointed carelessly at the brunette. He took Chloe's hand and gave her a handshake.  
  
"Well my name is Chloe Land and this is my boyfriend, Brady Black."  
  
"What the hell?! Brady's your boyfriend?! Huh Chloe?! Your such a slut!" Philip stormed away.  
  
"That was my EX-boyfriend, Philip Kiriakis." Chloe said loud enough so that Philip could hear and continued to introduce the rest of the group. 'That Philip guy was kinda hot. Much hotter than Ethan. He's kinda young but cute is cute.' Theresa thought to herself then said, "Since you introduced us to your friends let us ours. Come on let's go to the Book Café." Ethan stared at Chloe the whole way to the book café. 'She's beautiful and seems cultured and intelligent unlike Theresa. She's a goddess!' Ethan thought to himself. Theresa looked for Philip at every turn. 


	3. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for me to post this next chapter. I think I'm gonna try and type a chapter everyday until I get to where I stopped.  
  
Please respond!!!  
  
*Britney*  
  
I disclaim yada,yada,yada....  
  
"Here is the Book Cafe." Theresa said standing in front of a quaint bookstore. Inside people were rustling about. Philip was inside. 'Wow, there's that hottie, Philip.' Theresa thought looking inside. "Come on, let's go in." She lead the group to a large table in a corner. "I think all the youngsters in Harmony are here!" Theresa laughed at her very corny joke. "Okay I'll take you to meet my brother. Theresa lead them to a table with a group of kids around it. "Okay, that's my brother, Miguel." She pointed to a tall boy with a muscular build with dark hair and dark eyes. He was in his late teens. 'He's cute but he has nothing on Brady.' Chloe thought. "This is Kay." Theresa pointed to a tall girl with auburn hair. She was the same age as them and had the same look as Jan, 100% BITCH. Next Theresa introduced the rest of the group. "Simone, Jessica, Reese and Charity." Simone was a girl with coco skin and black hair, Jessica looked sort of like Kay but with a more pleasant attitude. You could tell they were sisters. Resse was your classic nerd and Charity, she was scary looking. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she looked like a blonde- haired rat. She gave Belle, Chloe and Mimi the chills. Theresa finished by introducing the kids from Salem. "This is Brady, Shawn, Chloe, Mimi, Belle, Jan, Kevin, Jason and Susan." Each one waved as their name was said. "Hey Whit. Hey Chad. Come let me introduce you to some people I just met." Theresa went through the long process of reintroducing everyone. "Now that we know each other let's just chill."  
  
The group of kids hung out until the Book Cafe closed. Philip stared at Theresa all night. It was obvious, he was in love. 


	4. Chapter 7

I disclaim.  
  
  
  
The teens from Salem invited the Harmony gang back to the hotel. It was odd because they became instant friends. They were in little cliques like this: Jan and Kay, Belle, Mimi, Jessica, Simone, and Charity, Theresa, Whitney and Chloe, Philip, Miguel, Shawn and Jason, Brady, Ethan and Chad, and finally Kevin, Resse and Susan. Each group had their own private conversations.  
  
"Chloe, I just have to tell you, your ex-boyfriend, Philip is SO cute!" Theresa stated.  
  
"Theresa! Your engaged!" Whitney warned.  
  
"What, can a girl look?" Whitney gave Theresa a look of disapproval.  
  
"Well Theresa, if you want him you can have him. He's available."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Theresa! Remember Ethan?" Whitney was growing tired of warning Theresa over and over and over and ov... well you get the picture.  
  
"Relax Whit. I love Ethan, don't worry so much. Chloe how did you meet Brady." Theresa changed the subject.  
  
"Well he's my best friend's, Belle's, big brother. We used to argue a lot, then we became best friends and I guess now we're more." Chloe smiled just thinking about her soulmate.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!"  
  
"How did you meet Ethan?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well I stalked him at first. Then I changed my identity to work for his mother, got busted. Then I stole him away from his ex-fiance, Gwen. Then his mother ran her car into the church with the proof that I knew that Ethan wasn't a Crane on our wedding day. Then I went to Bermuda to get Ethan reinstated as a Crane and ended up marrying and sleeping with his ex- father." Theresa covered her mouth "Oops I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney screamed.  
  
'And I thought the people in Salem had problems!' Chloe thought. "Well..." She changed the subject.  
  
****  
  
Kevin and Resse's conversation was so boring that Susan was in a corner, snoring.  
  
****  
  
Charity was in the same room as Belle and the girls but no one was talking to her because she was going on and on about  
  
pain and suffering coming to Harmony.  
  
"Don't mind her, she does this all the time. You'll get used to it." Jessica said.  
  
"It's kinda scary." Belle announced.  
  
"She is weird but she's my cousin and I love her,"  
  
After the initial shock of Charity wore off the four girls talked about makeup, hair, and boys. Charity sat in a corner still mumbling.  
  
****  
  
"Yeah my dad owns Basic Black." Brady said.  
  
"Oh, well, I used to be a Crane." Ethan said trying to compete.  
  
"A Crane? Wow! I heard they have a ton of horrible secrets. Is that true?" Brady asked.  
  
"Did you see the game?" Chad asked. The ended up talking about sports.  
  
****  
  
"Did you see Iverson? Man he was great!" Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good game." Shawn put in.  
  
"Yo, Phil, I gotta ask you something about that chick, what's her name? Chloe. Man she's HOT! Well, do you like, know her?" Miguel asked.  
  
"She was my girlfriend. I really love her and I KNOW she loves me."  
  
"Philip, she's with Brady now." Shawn stated the obvious. Once you mention the name "Brady" around Philip, something goes off in his head and he goes into psycho mode.  
  
"She's a slut! I hate that bitch!" Philip yelled.  
  
"I never imagined Ghoul Girl being a slut." Jason laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't call Chloe a slut. She's my friend and I won't have you talking about her like that." Shawn was getting upset.  
  
Miguel sat back and watched the scene like a soap opera. "Damn, I need some popcorn. I wonder where I can get some.' he though looking around. 'No this is too good to miss.'  
  
"Don't take up for her! She is what she is!" Philip got in Shawn's face.  
  
"Philip, just because she doesn't want you doesn't make her a slut or a bitch!" Shawn was steamed.  
  
"Actually Shawn, I agree with Philip. Chloe is a slut and as Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century would put it "A bitch major"."  
  
"Well I don't really care what a freakin' drunk thinks!" Shawn got up and left Philip's room and went to his still mad at Philip for being an ass.  
  
****  
  
Kay and Jan talked about several things they had in common. Kay told Jan about how she stole her boyfriend, Miguel away from Charity. (It was easy after he realized how freakin CRAZY she is!) Jan told Kay about her plan to get Shawn. Kay was more than willing to help out her new found friend.  
  
****  
  
The Harmony teens left the hotel around midnight. Each one had a good time. 


	5. Chapter 8

I disclaim  
  
Shawn was still mad at Philip the next day and refused to even talk to him.  
  
"Shawn honey, what's wrong?" asked Belle.  
  
"It's Philip. He's a crazy motherf.."  
  
"SHAWN!" Belle exclaimed. "Don't used that type of language!"  
  
"What? Philip IS crazy! That boy needs some help."  
  
"Shawn, that's why we're his friends. We're here to help."  
  
"I can't help him, he's crazy."  
  
"What did he do that was so bad?" Belle asked.  
  
"He called Chloe a slut and a bitch, then he was talking about how much he loves her and everything."  
  
"I guess Philip is crazy." Belle shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Chloe skipped toward her friends with an unusual perkiness, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Your crazy ass ex-boyfriend!" Belle elbowed Shawn in the stomach, "Uh I mean the weather."  
  
"You don't have to change the subject just because I'm here." Chloe's "Belle Balloon" deflated and she went back to normal. "What has "Krazy Kiriakis" done now?" Chloe asked gesturing with her hands.  
  
"Nothing. We just had an argument. It's no big deal."  
  
"Oh, well, I really don't care. Hey there's Brady. I'm gonna go see what we're doing today." Chloe bounced over to Brady.  
  
"Shawn, I think they're in love."  
  
"Yeah Belle, I agree."  
  
****  
  
"Hey Brady! What are we doing today?" Chloe gave Brady a hug.  
  
"Well Diva, we can do anything you want to. The day is your's." He gave her that sexy half grin of his.  
  
"Last night Theresa invited us to have lunch with her and Ethan. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Chlo I don't mind."  
  
"Okay lets go!"  
  
****  
  
'I think I'm gonna go to check on Shawn, to she how he's doing.' Jan went searching for Shawn. She found him and was overjoy. Then she saw who he was with. As always.... Belle. 'Why does he want the Energizer Bunny? I have way more than her! She always gets what she wants! What about me?' Jan turned on heel and fled to her room.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Belle." Mimi and Susan walked up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Belle replied.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Susan asked.  
  
"Um.. we can go hang out with Jessica and Simone."  
  
"I'm not hanging out with a group of girl talking about hair and makeup. No thank you." Shawn shook his head.  
  
"Nobody asked you to come! Why don't you go hang out with Phil and the boys?" Mimi asked. Shawn rolled his eyes. Then Philip and Jason came into the lobby so Shawn rolled his eyes again.  
  
"What happened between you guys?" Mimi asked noticing the way Shawn was glaring at Philip and Jason.  
  
"Philip and your boyfriend, Jason were calling Chloe bitches and sluts."  
  
"What?!"Mimi screamed. She went into a tirade and went off to find Jason.  
  
****  
  
"Come on Jase, let's go find Miguel." Philip said.  
  
"Okay." The two boys left the hotel. 


End file.
